spellstormfandomcom-20200214-history
Trek to Iceholm Part 2 transcript
Trek to Iceholm Part 2 transcript Arctic Fields Glimpy: Excellent! I have all sorts of interesting future tidbits to sell! Mage: Great. Let's go home. Gl: No, no, no! We must continue to Iceholm! We have treasure to seek! Grim: What were you thinking, Mage? How could you forget about the treasure? M: Wishful thinking... M: Glimpy, I don't think you've been entirely straightforward with me on this journey. Gl: Dear Mage, you wound me! M: ...You're going to tell me about all the dangers we might encounter. Now. G: You know... now that I think on it, Ridley didn't like the cold. There's probably some interesting creatures up here that even I've never seen before! Frost Spires Gl: I am sad that you don't trust me to keep you out of trouble. M: Out of trouble? Since we've traveled together, i've had nothing but trouble! God-touched and Frost Giants! Wendigos and - Gl: Calm yourself, Mage. I will tell you what other things we "might" encounter. I suppose we might run into a Yeti. G: Ohhh! A real one? They're supposed to be amazingly destructive with only three toes! M: Grim... do my ears deceive me, or did you sound excited about a Yeti? G: When you get to be as old as I am, anything new is exciting. Even if it kills you. Pale Skies M: Right. Yetis. What else do we have to worry about, Glimpy? Gl: Well, the most immediate problem is that Frost Giant over there. G: The Council is not going to be pleased with this... M: I intend to blame the deterioration of diplomatic relations with the Frost Giants entirely on Glimpy. Gl: You are too cruel, Mage. Gl: Now, other creatures... If we're really lucky, we'll run into a couple Cryophonenix up here. M: "If we're lucky..." G: Ah... the necromancers of the natural world. Excellent! Gl: And their feathers fetch a pretty price! Not to mention their golden skulls. M: I hate you both. Northern Wilds Gl: I suppose the final potential danger would be the Ice Liger. G: Wonderful! I've always wanted to see one of those. M: If we do, Grim, I'm throwing you at it. G: I guess I always imagined seeing one in a menagerie, as opposed to up close. G: Glimpy... what are you hoping to find in the Iceholm? Gl: The ancient knights of the north made exquisite shields and armor from Ice Dragon scales. If we're lucky, there will be a few at Iceholm. Deadly Haunt M: Stormsblood! What is that thing? G: It's a Yeti! A real live Yeti! Gl: Try not to damage it's pelt, Mage! The Yeti's Lair G: So Glimpy, what do you do when you aren't out traveling the world? Gl: I'm a family man! When i'm not traveling I spend time with my kiddies and my sweet Esme. M: You have kids? There are more of you? Gl: Yup! My youngest is but three summers. Already wants to be an adventurer, like his daddy! Bitter Peaks G: Sigh... I always wanted a family of my own. M: Really? G: Well, I suppose I did at some point. I can't remember, actually. M: Grim, what are you? G: I'm a tome of infinite knowledge! M: … Winter's Heart Gl: Alas, your questions have made me homesick for Pleasant Mines. M: A pleasant mine? Isn't that an oxymoron? Gl: Clearly you haven't been there! The indigo crystals glow as bright as daylight! It's beautiful. G: The slime drips elegantly from the walls... Gl: Don't disparage slime! It makes an excellent stew! Gl: My grandfather started Pleasant Mines, you know. Dug out the first bit of gold and claimed the site. M: Wait... It's a gold mine? You own a gold mine? Gl: Yup! M: Then what are you doing all the way out here? Why are you a monster merchant? Gl: Well.. the missus likes me to get some exercise, you know... G: And stay out of her house, I'd bet. Cold and Colder M: Glimpy... what are you doing? Gl: Nothing much! M: Were you trying to make lunch? That looks like raw venison. Gl: Haha! Yes! Lunch for us! Of course. G: Did I ever tell you the story of Eldritch the Heroic and the Ice Liger? M: No... G: It's pretty short. The Ice Liger wins. I can't recommend Eldritch as a rolemodel. M: Thank you, Grim. That was completely unhelpful. Icy Pass M: Glimpy... did you just... are you leaving a trail of raw venison?! Gl: Well, I thought that you would be up to battling a mere Ice Liger. M: A mere... what? G: Come now, Mage. Everyone knows that Ice Liger are partial to venison. M: We are going to get out of here. And no more leaving a trail for Ice Ligers. Gl: But of course, dear Mage. M: Why are you smiling? G: Ahh... I'm pretty sure the Ice Ligers have already caught up with us. Liger Hunt Gl: Run! There's a whole pack of Ice Ligers! M: There wouldn't have been if you hadn't left them a trail to follow! G: Wow, Ice Ligers and Yetis. Two creatures i've never actually seen before. Now if only... M: If you wish that we run into one more monster, Grim... G: You'll what? Feed me to the Ice Ligers? Original, Mage. Original. Dead Plains M: Nameless curse it! G: What, Mage, it's just a lich. M: It's necromancy! What sort of backwards necromancer would be all the way up here? M: Wait a minute... G: Ah, the brain box kicks into action. M: You said something about necromancy and the Cryophoenix. G: Why yes! Yes, I did! Ghoulscape M: I didn't know there were any non-humanoids who could perform necromancy. Gl: Well, the Cryophoenix is pretty special. Those feathers are worth a fortune! M: I don't know that we think about these things in the same way, Glimpy. M: Up ahead! Something is glowing blue! G: That would be the Cryophoenix! Watch out! Wraith's Desert M: … G: Is something bothering you, Mage? M: Are the Cryophoenix evil? This magic is unnatural. Why haven't the Mages Council wiped them out? G: Many strange things come out of a Spellstorm. The Cryophoenix aren't evil. They were made this way. M: Glimpy! Keep up! Gl: But all these Cryophoenix feathers! I could retire! M: You could retire anytime you want! You own a goldmine! Gl: That's besides the point! Cryophoenix Den M: Grim... did you fail to mention that the Cryophoenix are psychotically territorial? G: Oh, Mage. Unless I say differently, you should pretty much assume everything in Lythia is psychotic in one way or another. M: Right. That looks like the end of the undead. G: Well done! Not that the cult hasn't given you plenty of practice against that specific evil.. Empty Ice Gl: We're drawing near Iceholm! Our destination approaches! M: Thank the Nameless. Then I can get back to real work. Gl: I'm hurt, Mage. I thought we'd formed quite the bond. You kill the things. I sell the things. It's beautiful! M: So how do we find Iceholm? Gl: We look! Lonely Tundra M: Glimpy... if you don't even know what you're looking for.... we have to go home. Gl: Empty handed? My sweet Esme would murder me! G: Esme doesn't sound terribly "sweet". M: I'm serious! We cant spend forever messing about in the frozen wastes. Gl: Where's your sense of curiosity? Of adventure? G: Of greed! And avarice! M: Stop encouraging him, Grim! Frozen Waste Gl: Ah ha! M: What is it? Gl: I've found a shiny rock! M: That hardly seems encouraging. Gl: Now, according to my sources- M: Your sources? Who told you the Iceholm treasure was out here, anyway? Gl: Oh, you know... some hooded fellow in a tavern. M: I think I'm going to quit being a mage. I think being an assassin would be more fun. Iceholm's Secrets M: You know, Grim, we've met all the creatures you and Glimpy mentioned as being dangerous up here. G: Yup! The Yeti, Cryophoenix and the Ice Liger. My sightseeing is complete! M: So, nothing else I should know about about? Gl: Nope! Just treasure to find up here! Gl: Look! There! M: What is it? Gl: A cave! That must be Iceholm! We found it! M: Right. Yay. Guardian's Grave M: This cave feels lived in. Gl: Oh, don't be nervous. I'm sure that the – ah – guardian is dead. M: Glimpy... the guardian of this treasure. It wouldn't be a giant vicious Ice Dragon? Gl: Why, yes. Yes it would be. Gl: You did it! I don't believe it! M: What did you expect to happen? Gl: I expected to loot the treasure while the dragon was eating you. Inside Iceholm Gl: The treasure is ours! Just look at this place! Shields and swords and gold! M: Now this is interesting... G: What? M: The dragon scale shields Glimpy mentioned. Those will have some nice magical properties. G: I hope the treasure isn't cursed. Gl: What?! G: Well, dragon guarded treasure and all. Wouldn't be surprised if it was cursed. M: Grim, you little bottle of sunshine, be quiet. Ruby Caverns Gl: I'm going deeper into the cave to make sure we haven't missed anything! M: You do that. Then we're going home. G: At least it's warm down here. M: Yes, this constantly fighting for my life does keep the blood flowing! The Hoard M: This is interesting... a brass bottle. G: What's inside? M: Let's see... oh... no. Genie: Who dares awaken me from my slumber! G: A genie! Run! M: Wait, aren't genies supposed to grant wishes? G: It depends. Not something I would count on, in this case. Gl: Over here! What have you done, Mage? Hide! Golden Halls Genie: Mortal who hath awakened me, know this: You have only one choice before you now... G: That doesn't sound good. Genie: You must chose the very manner of your death. I have sworn that this is the only boon I would grant the one who released me! G: Well, that's generous of him. Gl: Well, Mage. It was nice knowing you. M: What? Gl: You opened the bottle, you deal with the Genie. Genie: Where are you, mortal? I will find you! You will choose your fate! Treasure M: Eh... I can't keep outrunning the Genie! G: We'll have to come up with something? What would be your favorite way to die? M: I'm not answering that right now. M: Okay. I have an idea. G: Make it a good one, Mage. M: Oh great Genie! I choose honorable combat against you, as my way to die. G: Ah... Mage? Genie: Very well! Let us commence battle! G: You did it! You beat the Genie! I can't believe it! Genie: I am defeated. Choose another way to die. G: Nope! You lose out on your chance! Walk away now, Mage. He can't touch you. Probably. Best to run. M: I'm not stopping until we get back to the Citadel, Grim. I'm tired of the Council's frivolous missions. M: It's time we spoke with out fearless leaders about Ulfrane... Gl: Ta-ta for now! Raid boss M: What's going on here? G: Forever clueless Mage. This is the first of the lap alternative Raid Bosses. M: Thank the Gods. My fingers will be able to rest this weekend. How many times can I beat him bloody? G: "Beat him bloody" as often as you'd like Mage. This one is tough and will take as many beatings as you can dish out. M: Aha! This Dragon will feel the full might of my magic! But what if this Dragon is unable to provide a suitable challenge? G: You ask a lot of questions Mage, maybe you should have read the briefing for this mission before charging in head first. M: Enough with the chiding Grim. I'll read the briefing if I have any more questions, just answer my final inquiry first. G: As you command all mighty Mage. If this Dragon is not enough of a challenge, then you may battle his three Sun Brothers G: deeper in this dungeon. But be careful, as you go deeper into the dungeon the brothers get mightier and mightier still. M: Thank you for your counsel Grim, but enough of this chatter. It's time for battle! Raid Unlocker M: What is this Ice Liger doing here? G: The Sun Brothers get a bit testy if they are too close together. So ligers acts G: as buffers between the brothers. Dispatch this one quickly to move forward Mage. Lap Resetter M: What the... what is a bramble doing here? Is that a crown on it's head? G: That is Vinebeard, the King of the Brambles. He's a master chronomancer, here to send you back in time to start your Trek G: to Iceholm if you so desire. Be warned Mage, you'll no longer be able to challenge the Sun Brothers if you choose to reset. Category:Transcripts Category:Events